headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis Chronicles 5
"The Stuff of Legends" is the story title to the fifth issue of the ''Atlantis Chronicles'' comic book limited series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Peter David with artwork and inks by Esteban Maroto. Maroto also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. It was colored by Eric Kachelhofer and lettered by Gaspar Saladino. The story was edited by Robert Greenberger. This issue shipped with a July, 1990 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Regin, now an old man, is reading from the chronicles about the final battle of war that Kordax waged on Poseidonis. Kordax is controlling the sea creatures and leading the Tritoneans against Poseidonis' forces lead by Orin and Bazil. Kordax's control over sealife is overwelming the forces of Poseidonis. Kordax loses control over the sea creatures as they begin to attack the Tritoneans. Kordax notices Regin (chronicler of Atlantis and lover of Fiona) and attacks him. Meanwhile Bazil was fighting a shark when the shark bit off his right arm at the middle of the bicep. Fighting unconscieness, Bazil is confronted by Dardanus. As Dardanus swings the fatal blow, his sword is deflected by Orin. Uncle and nephew begin to fight to the death. As Kordax is about to kill Regin, he is confronted by Fiona, brother and sister in mortal conflict. Outmatched by Fiona, Kordax calls upon the creatures of the deep to gain an advantage. However through her training Fiona disarms and defeats his older half-brother. During the fight between Orin and Dardanus near the Cave of Death when the spirit of Shalako. With Orin distracted by Shalako's magical spirit, Dardanus plunges his sword through Orin's heart from behind, killing him. Shalako then kills Dardanus. After the death of Dardanus the magical spirit of Orin arises and defeats the spirit of Shalako. Orin is laid to rest in a great ceremony, but Dardanus the rapist is left for the creatures of the sea to feed on. Kordax is punish with his mother, Cora, ordering his left arm chopped off at the bicep, the same fate Kordax left for her husband. Kordax fled Poseidonis in disgrace. His story told, Regin is interupted by his wife Fiona who tells the children that it is time for bed. "Here ends the saga of Orin and Shalako and the first age for Atlantis." Centuries later a descendant of Orin named Atlan reaced the surface world and was chased back to the sea, but not before gathering proof of life on the surface world. Back in Poseidonis Kraken, the older brother of Atlan is torturing their youngest brother, Haumond when their mother, Queen Lorelei, orders him to stop. After the torture from his brother Haumond is talking to the chronicler, Dona when Atlan returns to Poseidonis bringing proof that there is life on the suface world. Appearances * Orin I * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * None Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Atlantis Chronicles Vol 1 Category:1990/Comic issues Category:July, 1990/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries